


彼此的正確位置

by azuhafang



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuhafang/pseuds/azuhafang
Summary: 配對是馬庫斯x諾絲, 馬庫斯x賽門, 諾絲x不明關於, 要寫別篇文卻開始思考諾絲的心理時想到的短文(?
Relationships: Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 5





	彼此的正確位置

**Author's Note:**

> 警告, 有點小虐, 但結果應該是好的

「我們分手吧。」

於是後來，馬庫斯與諾絲分手了。

並非因為誰不愛了，或者誰愛上了別人，這種淺薄的理由。

只是因為不對等。

是諾絲提的。

那晚，馬庫斯回到他們新的耶利哥據點裡，屬於馬庫斯與諾絲兩人的小房間。房間裡沒有太多東西，只有一個放了些衣服的衣櫃，一個化妝台，一張略小了點的雙人床。

而諾絲靜靜坐在床尾，沉沉地凝視馬庫斯。

「什麼……為什麼？諾絲，為什麼？」

「你沒有愛過我吧，馬庫斯。」

「諾絲，妳在說什麼……我怎麼會——」

「別誤會了，馬庫斯，我不是在說你沒有好好付出，或者是你對我不好……你對我太好了。不該這麼好的。」

「……我不明白，諾絲。」

「你早上說的是對的——我恨人類，我恨所有人，我恨這個世界。我根本不懂得要怎麼愛，只是一味把所有痛苦與過錯怪罪到所有事情上……」

「我當時不是這個意思，我不是故意……」

「聽我說完，馬庫斯。當我看著你為了理想而奮不顧身時，我感覺……很好。感覺就像你是為了我而衝到前頭，就像你能帶領著我走到所有地方，而我也能一直跟著你走到盡頭。你總是會回頭牽著我一起走，我根本不用煩惱該怎麼追上你……但不該是這樣。我應該要走在你旁邊才對。」

「妳是啊，諾絲，妳一直都是啊。」

「不，我不是。賽門走在你旁邊，甚至喬許也走在你旁邊，但是我……只是把支持你當成我的唯一目標，因為只有支持你，才會讓我感到安心，讓我覺得我跟上了你的腳步，而不是拉著你才有辦法往前走。事實證明，這不也是拉著你在走嗎？只是差別在於，你在我伸手之前就先伸手拉住我而已。」

「……」

「這不是愛……馬庫斯。我很希望我有愛你，也很希望你是愛我的，可是這就只是——」

「別說了，諾絲……」

「不行，我必須說！你就只是……」

兩者的額角彷彿一同閃爍紅光。

「……只是憐憫我而已。」

「……」

「你對我來說就像是一個夢想，用來填補我心中那個難以閉合的坑洞。夢想不該能夠看得到，摸得到，而且什麼都不用做就能得到。你不問原因也不問多寡，就把我想要的結果全部放進我手心裡……這是不對的。」

「那是因為我……我……」

「因為你沒辦法丟下我不管，就像你沒辦法丟下任何人不管，只是我想要得到的太多了，而你就全部都給我了。馬庫斯，我給過你什麼嗎？」

「我們潛入模控生命的倉庫時，不也是妳在前面帶領我嗎，諾絲？我給妳的是因為我有能力給妳，就像妳也給我妳所能給出的形式的愛。」

「我很重視你，馬庫斯，你對我來說很重要。我也相信我對你來說一樣很重要，可是我們嘗試在彼此心中站的位置是錯的……這反而使我們離對方更遠了，不是嗎？」

「……」

「所以我們分手吧。」

然後他們擁抱彼此。只是這次，沒有退下仿生皮膚層，也沒有進行任何資料連接。

但他們都在哀傷的同時，如釋重負。

並且抱得比以往的任何一次更用力、更久。

「後來呢？」

「後來……我們聊了整晚的天。直接說出來的聊，而不是……嗯。然後我們分了房。」

「現在呢？你感覺如何？」

「我感覺有點失落，但是說實話，也覺得很慶幸。」

「怎麼說？」

「諾絲說得對，我們繼續在一起只會讓彼此的距離愈來愈遙遠，說不定還會因此而開始累積傷害。而現在，她依然是我很重要的人，就像卡爾是我不能取代的家人一樣，她的位置不會被任何人取代，並且是放在了正確的位置上，使我們能對彼此更親近、更坦承。我很高興事情能夠有這樣的進展。」

「聽起來很好，馬庫斯。」

「嗯，是很好。我們都會繼續珍惜彼此，也會好好用正確的方式對待彼此。」

「不過，你覺得你真的沒有愛過她嗎？」

「不是的……我當然愛過她。我會在結束了一整天的疲憊後，期待回到與她的小房間，期待回到她的身邊。但是從某一天開始，嗯，大約是一個月前又——」

「你不用說出詳細時間，馬庫斯。」

「好，謝謝你，賽門。某一天開始，我更希望她也能夠給我一些建議，無論是關於與人類政府的協商，或者是對耶利哥各種聲音的處理方式……還有，可能也包括我該怎麼面對她的喜怒無常。有時候我有點累，只是希望她能在我需要讓處理器歇息時，陪我一起歇息，而不是……你知道，跟我吵要怎麼對人類施展強硬態度。」

「我明白。」

「但這點不會使我變得不愛她，只是因此導論出與她相同的見解，我想……我們之間或許用別種方式聯繫會使彼此更輕鬆、也更緊密。」

「很高興知道你們兩人能達成共識。」

「謝謝你，賽門。」

「不客氣，馬庫斯。」

「不過……這好像很難改變諾絲把你當成情敵的想法……我不太清楚這是怎麼回事……」

「我認為，是感性上調適過來的速度，趕不上理性上想通的結果。」

「這……有點傷腦筋……」

「別擔心，馬庫斯。諾絲很聰明，而且她剛跨出了很大一步，總會需要一些時間。」

「……這讓我感到有點慚愧。」

「你這麼說，我該感到更慚愧了，馬庫斯。」

「不，不是……」

「別想了，會過去的。一切都會沒事。」

「……好。晚安，賽門。」

「晚安，馬庫斯。」

「噢，呃……所以妳們是……」

「是。」

「好的……恭喜妳，諾絲。我很為妳高興。」

「你是應該要。」

「……」

「我開玩笑的，馬庫斯。謝謝你為我高興。」

「不會，我應該的。」

兩人相視而笑。


End file.
